Jazz vs Justin Beiber
by Autobot Chromia
Summary: Jazz loves music, pretty much a no brainer. Pure nonsence,will make Prowl crash. I own nothing. My first one-shot.


Jazz versus Justin Beiber

I don't own TF or JB!

"Jazz!"Optimus called out one evening.

"Right here,sir."Jazz answered.

"Jazz,it is your turn for patrol."Optimus said.

"Already? Didn't I go yesterday."Jazz asked.

Prowl,who had been listening as he worked on Telatraan 1, sighed and turned towards Jazz.

"No,Jazz."Prowl answered."You did not go on patrol 'yesterday'. That was Bluestreak's shift."

"I'm positive that I did it the day before that."Jazz continued.

"That was Smokescreen."Prowl contradicted.

"The day before that?"Jazz asked hopefully.

"Mirage."

"Really?"Jazz asked.

"Yes,and before Mirage was Hound,shall I continue?"Prowl asked snarkily.

"No,I got it."Jazz said with a deflated air."I'm goin'.I'm goin'."

Optimus couldn't hide the smile under his face mask at the sight of a pouting Jazz. He would get over it soon though,if he just put on some music,he would feel better.

"Bet you all gonna feel real bad when a 'Con gets me."Jazz said,trying one last time to get off of patroling.

"Actually,Jazz."Prowl stated."You would probably annoy the 'Cons so much,that they would beg us to take you back,give us energon,and end the war."

Optimus couldn't stop himself from saying what he did.

"If that's what would happen,Prowl,"he started,"Then Jazz must be captured next battle."

Jazz threw his hands into the air.

"Now I know how much I'm needed around here!"he cried out.

"They are only teasing you."Ratchet said.

"Yeah,yeah."Jazz mumbled as he transformed and rolled off of the Arc.

He drove through a dimly lit,and unusally quiet street. Jazz,who was still rather sullen,hated the quiet.

"I gotta blast some tunes!"he said aloud.

He began to flip through his stations. He flipped past Beyonce,and Lady Gaga,and the Black Eyed Peas,not really interested in anything they were singing. He stopped at a song by U2 about a war,but he soon turned that off as he didn't want to hear anything about war. He also flipped past some songs by Wierd Al and Stan Bush. He stopped on a station that was on break.

"And now, for the latest song by J-"

.:Jazz!:.

.:What? exclaimed back at Prowl over the comm.

.:Where are you?:.

.:Patrollin' answered.

.:Just keep us updated if anything said.

.:And why wouldn't I?:.

.:Prowl out:.

"Aw,man!"Jazz exclaimed,turning his attention back to the radio."Now I don't know who's singin"!"

He started listening to the musical introduction. He actually started to bop a bit in his alt. mode. Suddenly,to his horror,one of Earth's worst singers...No. One of the worst singer's in the galaxy started to project his voice through the air,and into Jazz's speaker. He screatched to a stop.

"And I will always lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo love you!"the males voice sang.

"No! Not Justin Beiber!"Jazz cried out.

His audios felt like they were going to explode,bleed,and short circuit all at once.

"And I will always lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo love you!"Justin continued to sing.

Jazz frantically tried to turn off his radio,but it was far too late. He had involuntarily transformed into robot mode,and knelt on the ground,clutching his audios as that blasted song continued to go on! Was is getting louder? It seemed like it was getting louder!

"Oh,Primus!"Jazz shouted.

Suddenly,he heard a electrical fritz,and everything went black.

"Optimus Prime,there seems to be something wrong with Jazz."Prowl called out to his leader.

"What is it?"Optimus asked,worried about his first lietenant.

"I don't know,sir."Prowl said."But he has stopped moving and won't answer me."

"Autobots,we need to get to Jazz."Optimus called out.

"Ratchet,Prowl,Mirage,Sunstreaker,Sideswipe,Smokescreen,you will all come with me. Ratchet for medical purposes,Prowl for support,and the rest of us in case of a Decepticon attack."Optimus finished.

The said bots quickly transformed and followed. They soon reached Jazz,who was staggering to his feet.

"Jazz,what is it?"Ratchet asked,coming foward.

Jazz looked at them with a glint in his optics. He opened his mouth,and his voice was not what they heard.

"And I will always lo lo lo lo lo lo lo love you!"Jazz sang in Justin Beiber's voice.

Every Autobot groaned and clutched their audios.

"Stop it,Jazz!"Optimus cried out.

But it was too late. Every mech had short circuted and was now laying on the ground.

Soon,more Autobots left from the Arc to try and find out why the others had not returned.

The next day,Megatron had decided to fly over to the Autobot's Arc with all of his Decepticons to 'pay them a visit'. They never reached it.

"What is thet terrible noise,Mighty Megatron?"Starscream shrieked.

They all landed,clutching their audios.

"There,it's coming from over there!"Megaton answered,motioning towards past some trees.

The Decepticons rushed towards the awful noise,clutching their audios. Thier servos dropped to their sides in complete and total shock. There in a line,hand in hand, was every single Autobot. And they were singing! In one of the worst voices imaginable! Justin Beiber's!

"And I will always lo lo lo lo lo lo lo love you!"the sang in unision.

"Stop it! Stop it at once!"Megaton shouted.

But it was too late. He and his entire army fell to the ground,short soon stood up took hands with the Autobots,and joined in the song. Jazz stepped out and started to laugh his aft off.

"And I will always lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo love you!"the Autobots and Decepticons sang.

Jazz simply walked away,smiling to himself. This was one of the greatest tricks he had ever pulled.


End file.
